


You Lied to Me

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Attraction, First Dates, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You lied to me.”





	You Lied to Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178142580870/31-for-zachalex)

“You lied to me.”

Zach is taken aback by Alex’s words. Has he lied to Alex? Yes, he has, but not recently. Not since ditching Bryce. Not in weeks. What the fuck is Alex talking about? He doesn’t look pissed off or disappointed, either, and that makes his words even more confusing.

“I did?” Zach asks hesitantly.

“You said we were hanging out tonight,” Alex offers, as if that explains it.

“We are.”

“Yeah, _clearly_.” Alex is losing his patience. “But we’re not, though, are we? I mean, this doesn’t look like us hanging out. When we hang out, we eat fast food in your car and fight about the music on the radio. We don’t, like, go to Rosie’s Diner and then to Monet’s for dessert and we definitely don’t take a fucking walk down to the docks.”

Zach shoots him a sideways glance. “It still counts as hanging out.”

“Or it counts as a _date_ ,” Alex suggests. “So is it? A date?”

“Do you want it to be?” Zach turns the question back to him.

Instead of replying, Alex, _the little shit_ , asks: “Do you want me to want it to be?”

“Do you… Oh, fuck you, Alex!” Zach laughs. “Yeah, maybe, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alex smiles and takes Zach’s arm and keeps walking right by his side.


End file.
